


ceremonial sacrifice

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Rituals, Aliens Made Them Do It, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Sex Pollen, improper use of the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: On many worlds the ritual loss of virginity is a sacred rite. All Jedi Padawans are raised with the expectation that they will serve as virgin sacrifices when they come of age.  Usually a local official does the deed. Obi-Wan counts himself lucky that his beloved Master is the one to deflower him because of genital incompatibility with the natives.





	ceremonial sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat dubious consent in that Jedi Padawans are expected to perform ritual sex and raised to see that as normal in this story

Obi-Wan shivered as he tried futilely to shield his excitement. Even before puberty he had understood that his virginity, like that of most Jedi, would be ritually sacrificed on some distant world once he came of age. The year before, he'd been ridden to orgasm by a priestess on Abridon for their fertility rites. Obi-Wan had enjoyed it well enough, he supposed, but it hadn't inspired the type of exuberant raving Quinlan Vos had exhibited after his own ceremonial sacrifice on Borgo Prime. 

This time though - Obi-Wan was practically trembling with anticipation. He would be surrendering his anal virginity, and due to genital incompatibility with the natives, his beloved Master would be the one to take him on the altar, rather than a local officiant. He had seen Qui-Gon naked before of course, was well aware of just how much he admired his Master’s physical form. It was more than that though. He adored everything about his Master, even when Qui-Gon was driving him utterly mad.

The attendants bathing Obi-Wan gestured for him to rise from the pool, and he stood carefully still as they oiled his body, then began to paint their sacred symbols along his arms and legs and sternum. The incense burning was relaxing, and slightly mind-altering, inducing a feeling of general wellbeing and lessening of inhibitions. He was grateful it wasn’t more powerful - the Abridoni had drugged him nearly senseless before he was brought to their altar, and while he had been willing to do his duty, the aphrodisiacs, and the way he’d responded to them, had bothered him deeply. This milder version was less intoxicant, more encouragement, and if he wished, he could shake off the effects. 

At the moment, Obi-Wan saw little reason to not enjoy the pleasant looseness the incense induced.  
He knew this was only duty for Qui-Gon, but that didn’t prevent Obi-Wan from being ecstatic that his Master would claim one of his firsts. It wasn’t terribly common, but it wasn’t unheard of either. Other Jedi wouldn’t think it inappropriate, although they would be correct to question Obi-Wan’s attachment. He was well aware that most other Padawans outgrew their crushes on their Masters. His had only grown stronger, and deepened into love. 

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan did his best to release his emotions to the Force. This wasn’t about him, for all that he intended to enjoy it. This was about honouring the sacred rites of these beings. Obi-Wan took another deep breath, then started up the long path toward the sacred space. Quiet voices murmuring almost inaudible blessings as the bystanders watched him pass. The wan light of dawn gleamed on his oiled skin, limning him with silver. By the time he knelt before the shamans, he was slightly dazed and fully aroused. 

Distantly, Obi-Wan could hear the chanting change in pace and intensity. His Master was coming. Obi-Wan moaned softly, laying down on his back and idly running his hands over himself, teasing his nipples and flushed cock. His Master was going to take him. Obi-Wan shifted eagerly, rubbing his fingers over his sensitive perineum, his virgin anus. His Master was going to fill him as he’d been furtively dreaming of for years. 

A familiar face entered Obi-Wan’s view, and he smiled dazedly up at his Master. Like him, Qui-Gon was nude, his body oiled and marked with ritual symbols. Long limbs heavy with muscle nearly had Obi-Wan’s mouth watering. Force but his Master was magnificent. Obi-Wan spread his legs in silent offering, rubbing his fingers against his lightly greased pucker.

Standing over his Padawan, Qui-Gon swallowed thickly, wrestling with his desires. He'd long acknowledged Obi-Wan’s beauty, but he'd sternly kept himself from considering Obi-Wan a sexual being, despite witnessing the sacrifice of his innocence a year previous. Memory flashed to mind, Obi-Wan drugged to the eyeballs and lashed to a stone altar, a violet skinned priestess chanting ecstatically as she rode Obi-Wan to orgasm.

Obi-Wan wasn't drugged this time or at last not as heavily, nor bound, but lay willingly before the gathered witnesses. Pale skin gleamed in the rosy light of dawn, Obi-Wan’s cock rising hard and flushed between his legs. Qui-Gon knelt, running his hands lightly up the lean muscle of Obi-Wan’s legs. Obi-Wan moaned softly, pushing into the caress as he tossed his head in pleasure. Touching, it was impossible for Obi-Wan’s desire, his eagerness for this coupling, to go unnoticed. Qui-Gon grunted sharply as he realized that he hadn’t been the only one studiously schooling his desires. 

Dipping his long fingers into a nearby bowl of oil, Qui-Gon gently fondled Obi-Wan’s flushed cock. Obi-Wan moaned wordlessly, rubbing himself eagerly into Qui-Gon’s grip. Qui-Gon breathed in sharply, nudging Obi-Wan’s legs even further apart, then staring in helpless lust as Obi-Wan began to finger himself. Qui-Gon’s larger fingers followed Obi-Wan’s, breaching his pucker. Obi-Wan opened eagerly to the penetration, fucking himself on his Master’s fingers, holding himself wide in display. 

“Please Master,” Obi-Wan breathed, pleasure weakening his usual brain to mouth filter. “Want this so bad, want you inside me. Want to be yours, please Master.” Qui-Gon groaned softly, easing a second finger into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan mewled, his body eagerly sucking in Qui-Gon’s fingers. 

“So willing for me,” Qui-Gon growled, twisting his fingers and finding Obi-Wan’s prostate. Obi-Wan cried out sharply and hurriedly tugged at his balls to keep himself from coming before they were fully joined as the ritual required. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Yours Master, please, take me, please, can’t wait much longer, need you.” Qui-Gon grimaced slightly. Obi-Wan’s desire was intoxicating. 

“You don’t come until I permit you,” Qui-Gon demanded, easing in a third finger but not penetrating too deeply, stretching Obi-Wan’s entrance but not pushing too far in for worry of causing a premature completion. 

“Master, yes, as you wish, as you wish Master,” Obi-Wan promised, but Qui-Gon didn’t quite trust that his Padawan was capable of keeping to his word. Obi-Wan was simply too aroused, too needy. Qui-Gon couldn’t help but be aroused by that in turn, not that he hadn’t already been aroused by his sweet Padawan’s beauty and compassion. Carefully, Qui-Gon reached out with the Force and encircled Obi-Wan’s twitching, dribbling cock. Obi-Wan cried out sharply at the sensation, and Qui-Gon clamped down, preventing Obi-Wan’s orgasm. 

“Hands and knees,” Qui-Gon commanded gruffly, and then all but lifted Obi-Wan into position. Obi-Wan keened as Qui-Gon forced four fingers into him, stretching him just a little too fast but clearly understanding that Obi-Wan was incapable of delaying orgasm by himself. It simply felt too good, Qui-Gon’s big hands on him, his warmth looming over Obi-Wan.

_Force, let me remember this_ , Obi-Wan begged. This might be the only coupling he ever shared with his Master. He wanted to treasure it forever, no matter what had brought it about. Qui-Gon eased his fingers free, pressing a kiss of pre-emptive apology on Obi-Wan’s hip. He really should prepare Obi-Wan a little more, but he was rapidly losing coherence in the face of his own lust. 

Qui-Gon intoned the ritual words in the local language, then sank deep into Obi-Wan with a single strong thrust. Qui-Gon released his Force hold on Obi-Wan’s genitalia as he sank in, and Obi-Wan came with a helpless moan, his seed spurting over the sigils etched beneath them. Qui-Gon groaned, cradling Obi-Wan against his chest as he went to his knees. The Force was singing around them, broadcasting Obi-Wan’s ecstasy. 

“Master,” Obi-Wan slurred, and Qui-Gon clasped a hand over his mouth, preventing him from speaking further. Obi-Wan mewled and began to lick and kiss at Qui-Gon’s palm. Qui-Gon mentally sent the demand for silence, or at least not coherent words, and Obi-Wan responded by sucking two of Qui-Gon’s fingers into his mouth and laving at them as if they were a particularly delicious treat. 

Qui-Gon groaned deeply and flexed his hips, encouraging Obi-Wan to move. This wouldn’t be over until they had both come. Obi-Wan moaned around the fingers in his mouth and began to grind and undulate against Qui-Gon. It took him a little bit to find his rhythm, but then he was riding Qui-Gon hard, mewling and gasping as he fucked himself on Qui-Gon’s cock. It felt so good, filled him so deep. 

With a deep groan, Qui-Gon tightened his grasp on Obi-Wan’s hip. He wouldn’t last much longer. Obi-Wan felt far too good like this, hot and open and wanting, willing to do anything Qui-Gon might demand of him. Qui-Gon’s hand trailed heavily down Obi-Wan’s neck to rest at the base of his throat, gently circling the tender flesh. Obi-Wan moaned, pressing into the hold, and Qui-Gon’s breath stuttered as he gently closed his hand just a touch. Obi-Wan moaned again, and Qui-Gon grit his teeth, straining to keep hold of himself. He tightened his hold just a little more, just barely impeding the airflow into Obi-Wan’s already heaving lungs, the blood flow to Obi-Wan’s already spinning head. 

Obi-Wan came helplessly, gasping wordlessly as his head lolled back against Qui-Gon’s shoulder. Qui-Gon roared, the spasming of Obi-Wan’s inner muscles sparking his own release. Pushing Obi-Wan face down again, Qui-Gon fucked into him deep and hard, pounding into Obi-Wan’s clenching entrance as he came. Little gods this was the best sex Qui-Gon had ever experienced, and he knew it was Obi-Wan himself that made it so, his sweet Padawan’s unyielding trust and unquestioning willingness. Qui-Gon fucked through his release, using Obi-Wan’s tight body to milk out every drop of his seed. 

Overwhelmed by the intensity of it, Qui-Gon collapsed over his Padawan, blanketing him in warm flesh as the priests began their invocations. Their hips, still joined, described tiny helpless circles as they were wracked with aftershocks. Qui-Gon’s hand on Obi-Wan’s hip slipped to his cock and gently fondled his balls and stroked his perineum, savouring the soft warmth of the aftermath. Obi-Wan lay happily in Qui-Gon’s arms, enjoying every touch, every breath they were linked like this. 

Qui-Gon groaned as pleasure continued to wash through him. He wasn’t softening despite his release, and he could feel Obi-Wan’s pleasure and overstimulation. But he could feel also that Obi-Wan craved that tease of almost pain, using it to ground himself in reality, to reassure himself that this wasn’t another dream that would pass with his waking. Qui-Gon savoured his Padawan’s desire, in awe of Obi-Wan’s wholehearted love.

Brushing along their bond, Qui-Gon felt how open Obi-Wan felt, how utterly used and how much he enjoyed that, how he fantasized about his Master using him and using him until he was wet and limp and mindless, just a hot little hole to be filled. Lust blazed through Qui-Gon, and he grunted sharply, his hips jerking as he thrust deeper into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan made an indistinct sound of pleasure, and Qui-Gon rutted into his Padawan helplessly, not really withdrawing at all, just churning and grinding until Obi-Wan was orgasming, clenching tight and milking him. Qui-Gon spurted deep inside Obi-Wan, grunting as he fucked himself as deep as possible into Obi-Wan’s heat.

Aftershocks set Obi-Wan trembling beneath his Master, his well fucked hole clenching eagerly on Qui-Gon’s thick cock and milking him dry. Obi-Wan grunted softly as he felt spurts of hot come coat him, felt his own seed slick down his thighs. The first orgasm had been mind bending. The second - it hurt so wonderfully to be stretched open for so long, to be filled so deeply. Even better, he could feel his Master’s desire for him burning in their bond, and knew that this - this would not be their only coupling. The thought of being taken by Qui-Gon again and again nearly had Obi-Wan orgasming a third time.

Carefully, Qui-Gon eased from Obi-Wan as he softened, kneeling up. Obi-Wan remained face down on the ground, fucked open and dripping Qui-Gon’s seed. Enthralled by the liquid oozing from Obi-Wan’s gaping pucker, Qui-Gon gathered the come with his fingers and pushed it back into his Padawan. Obi-Wan gurgled softly but didn’t move, and soon Qui-Gon was frigging him roughly through another dry orgasm, both of them enjoying how utterly open and helpless Obi-Wan was, how willing to let his Master play with him. Reaching out with the Force, Qui-Gon carefully used it to plug Obi-Wan, both holding him open and keeping all the come inside him. 

_I’m going to get you a real plug_ , Qui-Gon thought as he gathered Obi-Wan into his lap. Obi-Wan was like a doll in his arms, warm and soft and utterly at Qui-Gon’s mercy. Yes, his sweet boy needed to be kept full, that was clear. And he’d have to see if there were other missions requiring a sexual sacrifice, it was clear his Padawan was gifted at the act, if it was Qui-Gon who took him. The idea sent pleasure skittering through Qui-Gon, and he mentally sent Obi-Wan his imaginings, Obi-Wan fucked and used in every possible position, open and wanting, begging his Master for more. Obi-Wan sleepily responded with affirmation. Anything. He would give Qui-Gon anything.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm lurking about as wrennette on tumblr too, feel free to come say hi


End file.
